


this world seems beautiful when i'm with you

by maddieannrath



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: A Couple That Kills Together Stays Together, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Jiara July, They are all badasses, all so protective over each other, along with my boy pope, having each others backs, kie and jj love killing zombies, kie protects her boys while being a badass to the max, killing zombies OF COURSE, protective jj really is a thing in apocalypse world, we get some sarah and john b action too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieannrath/pseuds/maddieannrath
Summary: JJ, Pope and John B were alone in this world-a world crawling with dead people that would kill anything that had a heartbeat. It wasn't until they stumble upon a small community of survivors is where they finally feel they have a purpose, to survive.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	this world seems beautiful when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first fanfic posted to Ao3. of course, this is dedicated to Jiara July 2020 and my favorite ship of all time, JJ and Kiara. this is my take on an apocalyptic au, zombies and what not. i would have posted this on au day, but i had some serious medical problems i needed to take care of. i'm somewhat feeling better, and i'm ready to share this with everyone!  
> they call the zombies kooks lol

JJ absolutely _loved_ the apocalypse. While he’s never really seen the other world that John B always fantasized about, he didn’t really have anything to compare the world he grew up in to anything else. John B would tell JJ and Pope the stories his father used to tell him, how people used little pieces of green paper to pay for things they needed and how there were little rectangular devices that would let you talk to people millions of miles away.

  
_People called them cellphones, and you could literally talk to people by tapping on the small-ass screens and sending little messages._ John B would always have a huge grin plastered on his face whenever he talked about it. Pope would always agree with John B; his fantasies of a life with no kooks was the highlight of his day. JJ never understood what the big deal about it was; he’s never once dreamed about what life would be like without dead corpses wandering the streets and eating people. However, John B was always optimistic, and since it had been just JJ, Pope and John B on the road, he always listened to them ramble on and on about the topic.

  
It was John B and Pope’s optimism that led them to a small community of survivors just outside the city of Raleigh, North Carolina. They had pulled up to the large metal and wooden gates and just stared in amazement. Were there actually people behind those walls? John B could barely sit still in the front seat of his van, finally being able to picture a normal life with actual living and breathing people. Pope thought the same, fidgeting in the backseat of the van with his mouth agape as he stared at the tall walls in front of them. JJ was the only cautious one, sitting uncomfortably in his seat. If there was anyone beyond those walls, they could have been dangerous, and could try to kill them on the spot. A trio of fifteen-year-old strangers pulling up to their home? Yeah, JJ couldn’t see this ending well for them.

  
It wasn’t until the gates slowly started to open in front of them, causing JJ to spring out of the car and shifting his hand through his backpack for his gun. Before he left his father behind in the home he grew up in, JJ had stolen one of his many collections of guns. It wasn’t anything too extraordinary. A simple handgun that JJ had an amazing aim with. He knew if he was going to escape the brutal hands of his abusive father, he had to bring a weapon with him if he was going to defend himself from what lurked outside his town.

  
John B had followed JJ’s actions, cautiously opening his door, and stepping out, holding his baseball bat firmly in his hands. John B knew he wasn’t ready to die, especially since he had made it this long—longer than his father at least. Dying from humans, would just be embarrassing. It was bad enough getting clumsy and ending up being ripped open by kooks. At least John B’s father went down protecting his son.

  
Pope was hesitant to get out. He thought if he stayed in the car and hid, he could be the element of surprise if things went south. He didn’t want to seem like a coward, either. However, he did believe that these people could be good. He also believed that in a world like this, people shouldn’t be fighting people. They should be sticking together. Pope slid open the van door and stepped out into the chilly air. He left his frying pan (a silly choice as a weapon, JJ would always tease him about it) in the van, wanting to appear as friendly as possible. Obviously, John B and JJ were taking a different approach.

  
JJ noticed movement above them, turning his head up to see people pointing a variety of weapons down at them. The strangers seemed to be standing up on the walls, probably platforms keeping them up.

  
_Oh, fuck. We’re so screwed._

  
The gates stretched open, revealing some contents from behind the walls. JJ and John B were waiting for someone to approach them or shoot them. Both possibilities were inevitable to happen. JJ had his hands on his gun, deciding whether it would have been a good idea to raise it. He had to protect himself, right? It probably wasn’t a good idea since there was about five or six people looking down on them, weapons aimed right at their heads. Pope held in his breath, anxiety creeping into his stomach and suddenly making him begin to panic. How John B and JJ looked so calm and composed, he had no idea. Once his eyes followed JJ’s, he knew that they were in deep shit.

  
Suddenly, two figures appeared to be walking out of the gates, heading straight towards them. John B held his ground, his grip on his bat getting tighter by each step they took. JJ wasn’t ready to aim his gun just yet—maybe they could get out of this somehow (he believed those chances were slim to nothing).

  
One of the people that approached them stopped a good distance away, their arms folded across their chest. It was an older man, mid to late forties. The other person, who looked to be a girl their age, was still approaching them—no weapons present in her hands. JJ was surprised to see a smile on her lips as she walked over to them. She turned to their van, giving it a once over before turning back to him and John B, eyes travelling over to Pope who was hiding behind John B’s tall frame. Her hair was long and dark, her curls fell over her shoulders with ease as she tilted her head to look at the boys. Her sun-kissed skin was shining as she wore a light-colored crop top and shorts, necklaces wrapping around her neck and bracelets looping around her wrists. John B’s grip on his bat loosened and he dropped it into the front seat of the van. His guard was down at the sight of the bewildering girl in front of them, but JJ wasn’t going to be fooled so easily. Yeah, JJ had to admit, she was beautiful. However, they still had weapons aimed at them from people they didn’t know, and they definitely were far from being safe. Pope slightly relaxed at the sight of her too, thinking she was gorgeous, and possibly harmless.

  
The girl finally took in a deep breath, pushing a few strands of her curls behind her ears. “I like the van,” she says out of the blue, pointing her finger at the rusty vehicle. Her voice was as smooth as sand and sounded like the sea. John B turned to JJ, not sure of what to make of their situation.

  
JJ mimicked John B’s confused expression, turning back to the girl.

  
“Uh, thanks.” JJ replied, the tight grip on his gun subsiding as he looked at the girl’s soft expression as she held eye contact with him.

  
The girl turned behind her to look at the man in the distance, and he had a stony look on his face that was hard to read. JJ was not exactly grasping the idea of what was happening, or who these people were. If things took a turn for the worst, he knew he was going to have to fight his way out of this. The silence in the air was sickening, and JJ had to swallow a lump in his throat as his eyes darted between the girl and John B.

  
The man in the back let out a sigh, as if he were having a telepathic conversation with the girl. She smiled, turning back to JJ. The man then raised his arm, and the people on the walls lowered their weapons. Pope’s body slumps, feeling much less tense than he had. John B’s eyebrows furrow together, turned to the boys beside him. JJ was as confused as John B was, not really understanding what was happening. Were they going to let them go? The girl still stood there, her smile only widening as she looked in between the three boys.

  
“I’m Kiara,” she grins, waving proudly. “That’s my dad, he oversees everything.” She points to the man in the back, his arms still folded over his chest.

  
“Uh…” JJ breathes, lowering his gun completely, dropping it back into his backpack. “JJ,” he introduces, his eyes wavering over her, taking in her pleasant presence. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw a girl his own age. It was refreshing, as he was sure it was for the two other boys.

  
“I’m John B, and that’s Pope,” John B greets, seeming all too giddy. Pope smiles at Kiara, waving sheepishly. John B was letting it get to his head that he was speaking with an actual human being that was other than Pope or JJ.

  
_God, it’s been so long._

  
“I’m lost. What is happening?” Pope speaks his first words, still hesitant to move from his spot. Kiara is still smiling, which was starting to bug JJ. This all seemed sketchy to him. John B and Pope seemed to relax a bit, but JJ was still trying to wrap his head around what the fuck was going on. Maybe he was just stupid or something, seeing that the people that were holding weapons to them have now faltered from their positions, moving away from his sight. Should it have been obvious? JJ was the kind of guy that needed things spelled out in front of him, or else he’d never catch on.

  
“Well I thought it was obvious when the gate opened and, you know, those people up there lowered their guns,” Kiara snarks, her lips curling up into a smirk. “But you guys don’t seem too threatening. My dad will probably talk to the others about it, but we’re gonna decide if you’ll be staying or not.”

  
JJ turns his head to John B and Pope, as if he were confirming what he just heard. John B shrugs his shoulders, while Pope just looks dumbfounded. JJ turns back to Kiara, folding his arms together. He didn’t know who this hippie-looking chick was and why she was being so nice to them—hell, they could be anybody. Her nonchalant take on everything got on his nerves. Was she actually oblivious or was this some charade that she plays with every stranger that stumbles upon their gates?

  
“And what makes you think we _want_ to stay? Maybe we’re doin’ just fine on our own.” He retorts, his words coming out ruder than he intended.

  
Kiara scoffs, her eyebrow raising. “That’s a joke, right?” She turns to John B and Pope, pointing at JJ, “is he for real?”

  
John B stutters over the right words to say, while Pope just looks down at his feet. “You’re telling me that you’d rather be out there?” Kiara starts, motioning to the mess of trees and miles of road behind them. Her eyes are gleaming with mischief. “Well, maybe you guys will be okay, since y’all smell like one of em’. When was the last time you boys bathed, in any way, shape or form?” Kiara quips, suppressing a laugh.

  
_Well, that’s just rude_ , JJ thought.

  
He seemed to sink more comfortably into their situation, though. He could see how cool and reassured Kiara was with everything. She acted like the world wasn’t a pile of burning shit, and JJ thought it was a nice relief and a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. They were always tense, waiting for the next horde of kooks to suddenly swarm them. Every second of their lives was taken over with fear.  
Even though JJ loved the apocalypse and he and his best friend’s can do whatever the fuck they wanted, there was still that looming question in the air that they always asked themselves— _will we live to see another day?_

  
“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, _sweetheart_ , we aren’t exactly living in paradise. So, I’m sorry if we haven’t got the time to find coconut scented shampoo and clean ourselves.” JJ sneers. “We literally live in a van. We take what we can get. And in our case, it’s old deodorant and little bottles of shitty soap.”

  
Kiara shows her first frown, nodding along to JJ. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. That’s an oddly specific description of shampoo, by the way.” Kiara replied, her arms folded.  
“What can I say, coconuts smell good.” JJ shrugs his shoulders.

  
There was an energy to Kiara that JJ couldn’t help but feel pulled towards, and he couldn’t explain the tingly feeling in his chest whenever she smiled or made any remark towards them, in only a matter of minutes in meeting her. Or hey, maybe it was just his body trying to tell him that they were walking dead into a trap, and this hippie chick was going to hang them up for the kooks to chow down on.  
JJ was able to catch up with Kiara’s laid back and humorous banter.

  
“And I’m sure we’re hella tasty to any of ‘em.” JJ says, earning a chuckle from the girl in front of him. “I’m sure the dead aren’t picky about our smell. They’d be lucky to get a piece of this ass.” He motions to his bottom, leaning against the van.

  
“Yeah but if you smell like them, they won’t be attracted to you.” Kiara adds, her hands moving to her hips.

  
“Hey guys,” JJ looks over to the two boys, straightening his baseball cap on his head. “I guess there’s one thing I _can’t_ attract.”

  
Kiara rolls her eyes.

  
“Shut up, JJ.” Pope sighs.

  
“Look, we have running water, so we have showers that are actually functioning showers. We have fresh food from our own gardens. This used to be a neighborhood, so our people have their own houses. We continue to improve every day,” Kiara beams, obviously proud of the little community sitting behind her. JJ could tell why; it really was impressive.

  
John B doesn’t hesitate to approach Kiara, holding out his hand in front of her. JJ’s surprised to see that Kiara doesn’t back away from him, not afraid of a total stranger approaching her, especially in the world they were in. She was fearless, and it radiated off her. Kiara takes John B’s hand in hers, shaking it.

  
“You had me on showers.” John B grins, watching Kiara’s smile grow brighter.

  
“Glad to hear it.” She squeezes John B’s hand, and JJ sees a small blush creep into the brunette’s cheeks. JJ would bet all his fruit gummies in his bag that John B would be the first to start flirting with Kiara.

  
“I second that,” Pope chimes in, walking over to John B and coming towards Kiara. The last to join them was JJ, who was still leaning against the rusty metal of the van. Sure, this was sketchy in a few different ways. They’ve always been good on their own, travelling across North Carolina and running into trouble wherever it found them. They could always handle what came their way, whether it was a few strangling kooks roaming the streets, or if it were a growing horde that slugged behind their van as they stepped on the gas pedal. JJ had his gun, John B had his baseball bat, and Pope had his hunting knife. That’s all they needed, right?

  
Despite JJ’s battling thoughts, a safe place to sleep and an actual shower sounded like heaven. Yeah, this might turn out to be the shittiest idea they’ve ever thought of doing, but it was the three of them—they could figure it out down the road.

  
JJ pushed himself off the van, walking slowly to the three of them, his lips pressed into a thin line. He really hoped this wouldn’t bite them in the ass later.

  
He holds out his hand to Kiara, and she smiles brightly at him. Her eyes are soft and tender when they look into his, and JJ feels a little twitch in his chest. Something about her intrigued him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Whether it was her radiating beauty, her witty humor he could match with his own, or the way she seemed so okay with the shit that was going on around them. She seemed so oblivious, but he knew she wasn’t. She was aware of everything. JJ noticed the holster strapped around her waist, and the silhouette of a handgun inside. She looked like she could handle a couple of fights, but at the same time, she looks as if she wouldn’t harm a fly. It baffled JJ, and it also pulled him in even more.

  
The last thing he was going to do was underestimate her.

  
Kiara takes his hand in hers, her grip on his hand inviting, but also intimidating. She gives him a small squeeze, her kind eyes studying his face. JJ feels a heat rush to the back of his neck, goosebumps surfacing on his arms.

  
“Welcome to Kildare, then,” Kiara says, letting go of JJ’s hand and motioning for the boys to get in the van. “We gotta drive your van in, and we’ll tell you where you can park it.”  
John B hops behind the wheel while JJ and Pope get in the back, while Kiara takes the passenger seat. JJ watches her run her fingers over the old leather, taking in sight around her. He wondered if she’d ever been in a car before. Maybe it was just the simplicity of it all, how old and antique the van looked to her. He wondered if she also thought about the days before the apocalypse, like John B and Pope did.

  
He’ll never understand it. These were the cards he’s been dealt, and he never dwells on what could be or what could have been. Sure, he wished his mother didn’t die from child birth and his father was never an abusive drunk. Running away was the best thing he’s ever done—like his life wasn’t shitty enough. He already had dead people walking around to worry about, he shouldn’t have to worry about his father beating down his door at night to kick the living shit out of him. Thinking about it made him infuriated, but that chapter of his life had ended. He wasn’t going to miss Luke Maybank.

  
John B slips the keys in the van, the hunk of metal roaring to life. It was kind of loud, considering how old the van was. Every time they started it up, they were at risk of kooks hearing them from miles away. Pope had always begged John B to ditch the van, hoping to find a quieter vehicle to highjack. John B always argued against it—he loved the design and look of it. JJ always loved the amount of space in the back. They had old blankets and a secret stash of water and food under the leather seats, it was quite literally their home.

  
Kiara motioned for John B to start pulling forward through the gates, driving carefully on the road that led behind the walls. Kiara looks out her window to see if any nearby kooks would hear them.  
“Is this thing always so loud?” Kiara asks, turning her head to look over at JJ behind her.

  
“Yeah, but we usually can handle ourselves pretty well if kooks are attracted to the noise.” John B answers, keeping his hand steady on the wheel as he drives slowly through the impressive community. Houses were all around, neatly constructed next to each other for a mile or two. People walked around them, stopping what they were doing to watch them drive through.

  
“Kooks?” Kiara’s eyebrows furrow together, looking between the three boys.

  
“Oh, that’s what we call the infected people.” Pope says, holding Kiara’s stare with his own.

  
She smiles to herself, chuckling lightly. “Huh, I like that. We just called them flesh eaters.”

  
“Yeah, that doesn’t really flow off the tongue.” JJ snickers. Kiara frowns at him for the second time, seeming more annoyed than upset. JJ realized he did not like it when she did that. She looked much better smiling, even if it bothered him at first. He figured she’d get annoyed with him pretty quickly once she got to know him, the same way the boys did. It was just a trait he had.

  
“Kooks is just easier to say, I guess. We’ve always called them that.” JJ says quickly, correcting himself from his own snarky tone. Kiara’s frown dissipates, turning her eyes back to the road in front of them. “I agree.”

  
They drive silently to the back of the community, the tall walls coming back into their view. There was a wooden shed in the back, open and spacious for the van to fit inside. Kiara directs her finger to the shed, telling John B to pull up inside. He follows her instructions, slowly steering the van into the shed and putting it in park. He shuts the van off, taking the keys and slipping them into his pocket. They open their doors, stepping out into the shed and walking out into the evening air. Kiara grabs the wooden doors, pulling them closed one at a time, concealing the van inside the shed.

  
“I’d love if I could drive it sometime.” Kiara says, directing her words towards John B. He smiles at her, nodding his head. “Do you know how to drive?” Pope asks, appearing from behind her and standing by her side.

  
“Considering that I’ve never seen a running car before, no. I would say I don’t know how to drive.” She retorts, smiling at the boy. Pope looks away shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
It looked to JJ that both of his best friends were warming up to Kiara pretty easily, both showing how flustered they got when she talked to either of them. He wondered if he looked like them whenever she spoke to him, too.

  
“I guess we’ll have to teach you, then.” John B grins.

  
“Wait, you don’t have other cars here? In a place like this? I find that hard to believe,” JJ adds, looking around the area they were in. How did they get around if they didn’t have cars? JJ didn’t know what they would do if they didn’t have the Twinkie (John B’s clever name for his van).

  
Kiara shakes her head. “This is the first car I’ve ever seen that works. We don’t have any others.”

  
“How do you get around to places then? When y’all need shit?” JJ questions.

  
“Oh, you mean shit like ‘coconut shampoo’?” She smirks at him.

  
JJ knew he’d regret saying that, even if he was just trying to get his point across. He could feel each nerve in his face heat up as she mocked him.

  
Trying to play it cool, he only grunts in response, suddenly feeling a rush of embarrassment. This definitely wasn’t JJ—he didn’t get embarrassed easily. He wanted to punch himself in the gut for letting his guard down like this.

  
She holds in a laugh, her smirk never leaving her lips as she watches his body tense up.

  
With Kiara taking the boy’s silence as no other questions, she starts walking and motioning for them to follow her. Her dark hair flips behind her shoulder, bouncing and swaying side to side with each stride she takes. The three boys watch her as they follow closely behind her. Pope and John B mutter words to each other as they look around them. John B points to different buildings and houses, some recently built and others looking like they’ve been there for years. Pope starts walking besides Kiara, asking her things like, _how the hell is this even possible_ , and saying _we’ve never seen anything like this._

  
JJ just stays quiet, which wasn’t usually a normal attribute to him. He was the annoying, chatty one that would always rip jokes in every fitting way possible. The surroundings they were in, though, seemed to knock every word out of him. Everything looked different compared to what shit looked like outside the walls he was behind. He didn’t know if he should feel relaxed, or on edge. He usually was one or the other, but now he just felt conflicted due to everything that was in front of him.

  
Kiara turns around, seeing JJ take cautious steps behind her. She frowns once again, but not an annoyed frown. Like the sight of JJ’s uneasiness was making her feel downhearted. She slows her steps, letting JJ catch up to her so they are walking side by side. Pope and John B are now walking in front of them, sharing excited grins as they wave at other people around them.

  
They walk together in silence for a moment, Kiara wondering if she should initiate anything between him. She was going to get to know the boys at some point, she might as well start now, right?  
“So, are you actually not liking this place or does your face usually look like that on a regular basis?” She says, turning her head to look at JJ. His face was scrunched up as he was looking around, his body tense as he forcefully shoved his hands in his pockets.

  
JJ snorts. “You must be referring to my handsomely good looks.”

  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” Kiara fiddles with her bracelets as she looks down at her feet.

  
This was new to her. She never really had a say in who her parents pick to join their community. Once they saw their van from down the street, approaching the gates, her father was quick to jump on shooing them away. Once they had exited the hunky piece of metal, she realized that they were just kids. They were her age, and she knew her father couldn’t possibly chase them away. Plus, they had a working vehicle. It was getting harder for the people to do their supply runs on foot. With a car, their trips could be made easier, so her father let Kiara take the lead. However, she didn’t know them. Despite being young and looking harmless, they could be dangerous. Her curiosity got the better of her, though. It always did.

  
“This is new to us, if you haven’t noticed.” JJ mutters, looking over to John B and Pope who are pointing at different things that catch their eyes.

  
“I get it.” Kiara replies, taking in a deep breath. “If I were in your shoes, I’d be on edge too.”

  
“So, did you like, grow up here or something?” JJ asks, trying to steer away the conversation that makes him look paranoid (which he was, but he would never admit it).

  
Kiara nods. “Yeah. It doesn’t mean that I’m sheltered from the shit that goes on outside, though,” she reassures him.

  
JJ lifts his arms up in defense, shaking his head. “I didn’t say anything.”

  
“I’m sure you were thinking it, like most people around here do.” She mumbles, barely audible to him.

  
“I didn’t get that impression at all.” JJ replied, earning a confused glare from Kiara. She slightly grins, feeling her cheeks grow warm. That was the first time she’s heard something like that from anybody, and the fact that it came from an absolute stranger, confused her more. Everyone thought that Kiara was just a pampered girl that grew up being hidden from the real threats that roam around beyond the walls of their home. She couldn’t even begin to count how many people talked behind her back. It was relieving to hear something different for once, even if he was lying or not.  
“How long have you been on the road with those guys?” Kiara asks, directing the conversation away from her.

  
“A long ass time.” JJ chuckles, kicking rocks at his feet as they keep walking along the road. “And you’re not sick of them?” She deadpans, folding her arms across her chest.

  
“They’re my family.” He replied, his mind refusing to loom over his father.

  
Kiara smiles, nodding her head. “I think you guys will like it here. I mean, it beats living in the back of an old van, right?”

  
“It wasn’t too bad. Sure, it got cramped when Pope would take the whole space with his big-ass head and his annoying lectures,” JJ grins, turning to look at Kiara for the first time since they’ve been walking together, “but it’s all I’ve known, and we were fine.”

  
“Well, I’d like to think that everything happens for a reason, and that van brought you here.”

  
“Technically, it was John B that insisted we check it out, despite my protests to keep driving.” JJ sighs, looking over to John B in front of them. “I’m glad he did though.”

  
“Me too.” She places her hand on the blonde boy’s shoulder, leaving it there for a few moments.

  
Kiara felt like she was pushing her boundaries too soon, since JJ’s immediate reaction was to tense up under her touch. She didn’t know these people, yet her cheerful and polite tendencies got the best of her. She truly believed that these boys were harmless, and that they had their own stories to tell. It would only be a matter of time before she got to know them individually, and as a group.

  
JJ takes notice that John B was staring at someone for a little too long. He tries to follow his gaze, only to be met with a young girl, looking to be around their age. She was pretty, with long blonde hair and dark eyes. She noticed him too, and they were caught in an intense stare-off.

  
Kiara notices, and she grins at the sight. “That’s Sarah Cameron. We’ve been friends for a while, she’s probably my only friend around here.” Kiara looks to Sarah, who waves at her while she hangs up some laundry on strings and poles. John B takes this as an invitation to walk up to Sarah, engaging in conversations about God knows what.

  
“Your _only_ friend? Come on, Kiara, you seem like a cool chick. I’m not buyin’ it.” JJ speaks up, smiling as he looks at her. Kiara’s eyes light up, enjoying the small compliment given to her.

  
They stop to watch John B probably make a fool of himself in front of Sarah. JJ’s personal bet of John B being the first to flirt with Kiara was clearly off the table, since the brunette seemed all too excited to offer helping with laundry. JJ turns his body towards Kiara now, hoping to get some clarity on where they were walking to.

  
Pope joins them, since his companion had left him for some girl across the way.

  
“Y’all wanna see where you’ll be staying?” Kiara beams, looking in between both boys. Pope perks up, nodding his head while JJ grins in response. She turns over to Sarah and John B, happy for her friend that was seeming to be immersed in her conversation with John B. “We’ll leave those two alone for now, I’ll catch him up later.” Kiara says, asking Pope and JJ to follow her.

  
“I can’t believe John B. Not even twenty minutes here and he’s already hitting on a girl.” Pope sighs, shaking his head.

  
“Don’t fret, Pope, soon enough we’ll get you a lady to mack on.” JJ slings his arm over Pope’s shoulder, patting his back. He catches Pope quickly dart his eyes over to Kiara, then look away.

  
“Sarah seems to be into it, if you ask me.” Kiara gives them a pleased look. “She was broken up over Topper.” 

“Another guy around here?” Pope asks.

  
“Yeah, they’ve been together for a while. Until Topper breaks up with her,” Kiara replied.

  
“Why’d he do that? She seems…” JJ trails off, not able to find the words that wouldn’t make him seem like a pig.

  
“Pretty?” Kiara finishes his sentence. JJ would have said something else, but it was best if he didn’t correct her. “I’m not sure why Topper did it, Sarah never told me.”

  
Pope and JJ nod along, not really knowing what to say. They hoped they weren’t pushing any boundaries with her or these people. They wanted to be on their good side if they wanted to stay in Kildare. Kiara continues to lead the boys to a street of houses, walking slowly passed each one that caught their eye.

  
They walk up to a relatively big house, that even seemed nice and taken care of from the outside. JJ didn’t think he’s ever saw anything like this. Pope’s mouth gapes open, completely in awe of the house in front of them. Kiara smiles at his reaction, turning to JJ to see if he were giving off any sort of emotion she could read.

  
“So, this is where we’ll be living?” JJ stutters, suddenly feeling more intimidated than ever.

  
“I’m not saying that it won’t be official, ‘cause I believe my dad won’t just kick y’all out, but until we get things sorted out, you’ll be staying here.” Kiara replies, walking up to the front door of the nicely polished house and opens the door. “Care for a tour?”

  
Pope hurriedly stomps towards her, eager to finally having a place to call home. JJ hesitantly follows behind him, trying not to look too out of place. This definitely was not what he was expecting, the house was neat and actually clean. Every house that the three boys would go into, would be a chaotic mess. Furniture would be thrown all over the place, dust and blood would litter the floors and walls.  
Kiara gave them a small tour of the house, showing them the living room and the kitchen. Upstairs were three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

  
_God, those showers look inviting as hell_ , JJ thinks as he peers into the small bathrooms.

  
They head back downstairs, and Kiara can’t help but feel amazing. The fact that she was helping people, giving them a home, giving them hope, was something that she would always love.  
Pope immediately goes back upstairs to claim his room before the other boys do. They watch him scatter up the stairs, calling ‘dibs’ on the first room that had the biggest bed. Kiara turns to JJ, a huge grin spreads across her face. He can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach when she looks at him with a smile that wide. It was a good look on her.

  
“I should probably leave you guys to get settled. I’m sure this is a lot to process,” Kiara starts, running her hands through her curls. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

  
JJ thinks this is the first time he’s actually felt at ease with their whole situation. His body relaxes, the grip on his backpack loosening as he looks at the tan-skinned girl in front of him.

  
“I’ll make sure of it.” JJ finds himself saying, cringing at how corny he probably sounded. Kiara smiles at him once more, before passing him and walking out the door, shutting it behind her. He watches her silhouette walk away through the window, catching her turning her head behind her to get one last glance at the house before walking down the street, camouflaging herself with the people that were around her.

  
This was beyond anything he could have imagined, and for the first time, JJ found himself thinking about a life without kooks surrounding their every move.  
And if he were being honest with himself, he liked it.


End file.
